Lobbed shots
Lobbed Shots are projectiles fired from catapult plants. They hit zombies in the head and bypass shields such as screen doors, ladders, trash cans and newspapers in addition to being able to hit Snorkel Zombies when they are underwater. Their range of damage varies from a normal damage shot to an instant kill. Currently, there are five kinds of lobbed shot projectiles. The fire rate for lobbed shots is half the speed of Peashooters, but usually twice as effective. Lobbed Projectiles Cabbagepult_cabbage.png|Cabbage Cornpult_kernal.png|Kernel Cornpult_butter.png|Butter Melonpult_melon.png|Melon WinterMelon_projectile.png|Frozen Melon Kernel The kernel is the standard ammunition of the Kernel-pult and does the damage of a normal damage shot. It's also the smallest projectile. The Suburban Almanac states that it does only light damage, because it is fired half as often as the pea. The kernel has a random chance to turn into butter, which is much more powerful than the kernel itself, since it is twice as powerful and has the ability to paralyze the zombie it lands on. Butter Butter is a special projectile launched by Kernel-pults, although it is less common than the kernels that they usually throw. When a zombie is hit by butter, with the exception of Zombonis, Pogo Zombies (which still have their Pogo Stick), and Dr. Zomboss, it is temporarily immobilized. After a few seconds, the butter will disappear from the zombie's head (thus allowing it to move), unless it has been hit by more butter in the meantime. Butter does two damage per stick, but is thrown half as often as peas are launched from Peashooters. Also in any Co-op Mode on the console versions a player can manually butter a zombie by pressing the button(XBox 360) or (PlayStation 3), altough this butter doesn't do any damage to zombies. In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, butter can instantly kill Seagull Zombies. Buttered Popcorn In the mini-game Buttered Popcorn, which is exclusive to the iPad and Android versions, the player has the ability to freeze a zombie in their tracks with butter by simply tapping their head. Because the only offensive plant in this Mini-game are four Cob Cannons it is crucial to paralyze the zombies with butter so that the zombies do not eat the Cob Cannons. Some players think that this is an unfair advantage to the player and there should merely be a Kernel-pult in each row. Cabbage Cabbage is the projectile fired from the Cabbage-pult. It does the damage of two normal damage shots, but as it is fired at about half the speed of the pea, it is considered to be effectively the same. However, as the cabbage is a lobbed shot, it can also damage shield zombies and Snorkel Zombies directly. Melon . The melon '''is a projectile launched by Melon-pult. It deals four times the damage of a pea, and it deals 1.5 peas of splash damage in a 3x3 radius. It is a large green melon that strongly resembles a watermelon. Frozen Melon The '''frozen melon is a projectile launched by the Winter Melon. It deals the same amount of damage to the zombies, but it reduces their speed by 50%. Visually, the frozen melon is tinted blue over its green counterpart and snow follows the melon, very similar to the frozen version of the pea. See also *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon What is your favorite catapult plant? Cabbage-pult Kernel-pult Melon-pult Winter Melon Category:Projectiles Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants